Friend or Foe?
by angelz of cherry-petals
Summary: Sakura's off to England. Not just to visit Eriol. For a mission. s+s and e+t. Please read it...give some reviews onegai
1. Chapter 1

Friend or Foe?  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
"Return to your powers confined, clow card!"  
  
The sound of Sakura Avalone's voice filled the room. Sakura and Tomoyo were having a sleepover at Meilin's house and they were reviewing some of Sakura's past captures of Clow Cards on Meilin's 42inch big screen TV.  
  
It was the start of a new school year. Meilin had dragged Syaoran down from Hong Kong to study in Japan (and of course to see Sakura). Tomoyo popped in a new tape, and Sakura and Syaoran's faces came on the screen. That was the play Sakura and Syaoran acted in last summer. Sakura still blushed at that thought.  
  
" Creek" the door creaked open a small little crack. Syaoran's face appeared through the crack.  
  
Meilin, who was lying on the floor, sprung up and bellowed,  
  
" This is an all girls sleepover! Anyway, no one invited you! Get out of here you BAKA GAKI!"  
  
Syaoran glanced around the room and saw Sakura. He blushed a deep shade of crisom and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Sakura too, blushed and looked down. Tomoyo looked at Sakura knowingly.  
  
" Let's go for a walk Tomoyo! I want to talk to you about Eriol, " said Meilin breaking the silence. Sakura immediately noticed a shadow pass over Tomoyo's face. Meilin pulled Tomoyo to the door. Sakura stood up and followed too. But Meilin shook her head and said,  
  
" You stay here."  
  
Puzzled, Sakura asked "What am I gonna do?"  
  
Meilin replied "You, erm, stay here and," "look for Syaoran, then talk to him!" Tomoyo finished off brightly.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said looking crestfallen that they wanted to leave her out of the walk. Meilin turned the doorknob and flung the door open. The first thing she saw was Syaoran leaning casually against the wall. Syaoran fell in surprise. His forehead reddened as he straightened quickly and looked at them. "Where…Where are you going?" Syaoran asked them. Tomoyo and Meilin ignored his question and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that this is an all girls sleepover? Hello, it means NO BOYS! Need I bring the dictionary for you to check?" asked Meilin. "No…No…"Syaoran stuttered. Of course it was obvious why Syaoran was standing there.  
  
"Oh." Meilin said and raising her eyebrows. "AVALONE someone's here to see you!" Meilin bellowed into the room. Syaoran gave Meilin a death stare.  
  
"Coming!" Meilin heard Sakura say. Sakura appeared at the doorway. Tomoyo nudged Meilin in her ribs and pulled her away from the couple.  
  
"Let's go." She hissed in Meilin's ear.  
  
"What do you want to see me about?" Sakura said, avoiding Syaoran's eyes. "Watashi…watashi…watashi…" Syaoran stammered, looking at the floor. His heart was pounding. He looked at Sakura for a full ten seconds before running away. Sakura frowned and looked at Syaoran's disappearing shadow then she went back into the room.  
  
Tomoyo who was hiding with Meilin around the corner sighed and clicked her camcorder shut.  
  
" Nothing much this time. I thought he was gonna declare something. What a waste of time." Tomoyo and Meilin stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
*****  
  
(On the other side of the world…)  
  
Harry Potter flopped down onto the grass, under the shade of a great oak tree. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger followed suit and flopped down beside him. Harry sighed. It had been a very busy week at the start of the school term. Harry couldn't believe that Hermione was studying even though the exams were months away! Oh well, Hermione was always studying, no matter where she was. She was flipping through a huge thick book, reading and muttering to herself.  
  
"How are you doing, Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood?" A cold voice sneered at them.  
  
Harry heard two other people sniggering nearby.  
  
Harry squinted up through the flittering shadows of the great oak tree and saw the pale face of Draco Malfoy looking at them. As usual, Malfoy was flanked by his two sidekicks, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Malfoy was as thin as usual. Crabbe and Goyle were as big sized as usual, looking much like two big boulders, protecting Malfoy.  
  
"Have you got nothing better to do Mousy?" Harry said coolly while trying fervently with Hermione to keep Ron from sending Malfoy a punch.  
  
On hearing that, Malfoy's nostrils flared. He shot a menacing glare at Harry and said,  
  
"No one ever gets away with calling me names--"  
  
"Why? Gonna run back crying to Daddy and complaining, huh, Malfoy?" Harry cut in, "Anyway, I have been calling you names for years, and nothing has ever come of it. I see that your threats are just as empty as your brain." Harry paused to take a breath. He was happy to see that Malfoy was too angry to say anything. "Oh, I found another similarity in both your brain and your threats: both of them never work, especially your brain!"  
  
Malfoy seemed to have finally found his voice. "Potter, you won't come to a good end, just like your father and mother." Malfoy said, his voice still shaking with anger.  
  
He sauntered away, back into the castle. Hermione went back to studying, after letting go of Ron, who had stopped attempting to punch Malfoy and was laughing so hard, that he almost fell into the lake.  
  
Harry heard laughter, apart from Ron's laughter, and whirled around. Fred and George Weasley stepped out from behind the trunk of the great oak tree.  
  
"Bravo, bravo! Could we have an encore?" Fred said clapping his hands. " Just kidding, just kidding … … Good one Harry. I couldn't have thought of it better myself." George gave Harry a pat on the shoulder.  
  
Hermione looked up scowling. She frowned at the Weasley twins and said,  
  
"Can't a person have any peace for studying around here?"  
  
With that, Hermione slammed her book shut and stood up. She started off to the castle when she heard a mixture of laughter and shouts behind her. She turned around and saw them rolling on the ground laughing. Ron was the only one not laughing. In fact he looked kind of petrified.  
  
"Boys," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"What is it?" She asked the panic stricken Ron. He didn't answer straightaway.  
  
Finally, he stammered.  
  
"There's…there's a spider on your back." Hermione used her hand and reached around her back and felt a hairy leg tickle her.  
  
"Arghhhhhh!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
She stood rigid, not daring to move an inch.  
  
"It's…it's a fake Hermione…" George managed to gasp.  
  
It turned out to be one of Fred and George's prankster jokes.  
  
"Boys are soooo childish, and senseless and ugh!" Hermione muttered under her breath. She clenched her fists, as she swept the spider off her back and started back towards the castle. By that time, Ron has already regained his senses and was laughing as hard as Fred.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
(Back at Japan)  
  
  
  
The moon shone brighter than usual tonight.  
  
"Let's go back." Meilin said to Tomoyo, shivering in the night air. She hugged herself tighter as a slight breeze ruffled her hair. "Good idea." Tomoyo replied, her teeth chattering. They walked the familiar path back to the mansion.  
  
Meilin barged through the door. She scanned her eyes around the room and saw Sakura sitting on the edge of her bed apparently thinking of something.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, Sakura?" Tomoyo said, jerking Sakura out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing." Sakura said shaking her head.  
  
"Did you talk to Syaoran? Huh, did you?" Meilin inquired Sakura enthusiastically.  
  
It was obvious that Meilin was pretending that she did not know a single thing about what happened. "Well he … he ran off without talking to me. Weird isn't it?" Sakura replied, still frowning.  
  
Meilin stifled a yawn and said "Well anyway, let's turn in I'm tired."  
  
All of them nodded their approval. Sakura and Tomoyo crossed over to their bags. Sakura's bag gave a wobble and toppled over. Sakura, who just reached out her hand to unzip her bag, withdrew her hand.  
  
"Yikes! There is a ghost in my bag!" Sakura shrieked.  
  
Then Sakura's bag burst open and something yellow flew out.  
  
"What's the deal of keeping me locked up in the bag for such a long time Sakura?" Kero asked Sakura. "You gave me such a fright Kero," said Sakura breathing in deeply trying to calm herself down.  
  
"BANG" Meilin's room door burst open. A breathless Syaoran rushed into the room.  
  
"Now I really think you need a dictionary." Meilin said reaching for a dictionary seated on her shelf.  
  
"I…I heard someone scream. And it sounded like Sakura." He paused to take a breath. " What happened? Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran asked worriedly. He was still gasping for air and was clutching a stitch on his side.  
  
"Wow, Syaoran even recognizes your scream Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear. 'A big fat drop' appeared on the back of Sakura's head.  
  
Syaoran scanned the room to see what had happened. "Wow wee! The stuffed animal is here too!" Syaoran said sarcastically upon seeing Kero. "Oh yeah, no one invited HIM anyway…" Syaoran said pointedly to Meilin. "I think HE needs a dictionary too, don't you think so?" "Unless, unless…Kero's a SHE?" Syaoran said, a dreamy looked crossed his face. The corners of his mouth turned into a smile.  
  
Kero's eyes narrowed dangerously at Syaoran.  
  
"If that's what you want, then…" Kero told Syaoran. Kero's wings glowed and lengthened around his body. "AH… not that…" Syaoran said in a strangled cry.  
  
When Kero opened his wings, he had transformed into a majestic lion with large sweeping wings. Meilin looked at Kero awed.  
  
"The tables are turned now, gaki. Look who's the kid and who's the cowardly sissy now? See who's laughing now. Look at the handsome me." Kero said triumphantly. He was clearly enjoying himself.  
  
"Handsome? You? You must be kidding me!" Syaoran said. Meilin agreed and pretended to gag. Sakura got very agitated at what Kero said. "KERO-CHAN!" Sakura said, slamming her hands down onto Meilin's dressing table.  
  
"Watch it, Sakura." Meilin said in the background, as her dressing table gave a slight wobble.  
  
Kero changed back, somewhat reluctantly. Now the fun was over.  
  
"I was just having some fun, Sakura." Kero said sadly. "Well I'm not allowed in here am I? If that's the case, like the gaki here says, than I'll sleep in his room to keep an eye on him."  
  
"Oh no you don't. I take back what I said. You can stay here for all I care. I'm out of here." Syaoran said wagging a finger in front of Kero. Following that, he fumbled for the catch on the door and bolted out of the room.  
  
"Kero, you scared him away! It's all your fault!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Why, want to go back to your boyfriend?" Kero teased Sakura. Sakura blushed upon hearing that.  
  
"Well let's turn in," Sakura said changing the subject. She went to her sleeping bag and plopped down on it. She crawled under the covers and slept almost straightaway.  
  
"Sleep tight!" Meilin said as she switched off the lights.  
  
~  
  
Sakura woke up to the sun shining on her face. It felt so warm and comforting. She cracked open her eyes an inch and saw sunlight streaming in through the curtain gap. Meilin went to the window and threw the curtain open.  
  
"Hrrmph…" Sakura said groggily. She sat up and stretched. Sakura blinked her eyes and adjusted to the bright sunlight.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up so early?" Sakura said hoarsely.  
  
"Early? Look at the time!" Meilin half-shouted.  
  
Sakura dragged her feet over to the alarm clock on Meilin's beside table. It was already 11a.m! "AHH!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Her brother was going to walk her home 15 minutes later!  
  
"SHH!" Meilin said putting her fingers to her lips. "You don't want Syaoran to come barging in again… do you?"  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura was down at the dining room for breakfast.  
  
"You're late, as usual, squirt." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and saw her brother, Touya, lounging on the sofa. Sakura got a shock of her life.  
  
"What…what are you doing in here?" Sakura stammered.  
  
"Well the Chinese gaki let me in." Touya answered listlessly.  
  
"You didn't do anything to him did you?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"Well… as a matter of fact…" Touya started.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Do what to who? Oh, and Sakura, Tomoyo's bathing right now. She told you to wait for her." Syaoran walked into the room, carrying a tray of food.  
  
"I was just about to say, no." Touya finished.  
  
"You…" Sakura scowled at Touya, and turned to Syaoran. She smiled brightly and said, "ohayo." Syaoran smiled at her and returned her greeting.  
  
Touya immediately crossed over to Syaoran. Sakura winced and said "NO!" as Touya raised his hand and brought it down above Syaoran's head.  
  
"What did you say? Why, that funny look on your face, Squirt?" Touya said as he took a whole stack of toast from the tray. "Is it illegal to eat toast here?" Touya asked a bewildered Sakura.  
  
"I thought you were going to…oh never mind." Sakura said giving him a bright smile.  
  
Of course, Sakura was protective of Syaoran and thought Touya was going to hurt Syaoran.  
  
~  
  
Tomoyo trailed behind Touya with Sakura at her side. Touya was leading the way home on his bike. Sakura had her skates on and was skating at a leisurely pace.  
  
"…Well Eriol…back in England…" Tomoyo was wringing her hands.  
  
"What is it? Are you okay Tomoyo?" asked a concerned Sakura.  
  
"It just that, I have been missing Eriol lately. He said that he would come back and visit us. I'm worried about him. What if something had happened to him!" Tomoyo blurted out. Tomoyo's eyes misted all over.  
  
"Soon," said Sakura, "He said he would be coming back soon, not straightaway. Stop being a worrywart, Tomoyo. Besides he still writes letters to-"  
  
"Exactly he doesn't even writes to me now."  
  
"So that's worrying you. When was the last time he wrote to you?"  
  
"A week ago…"  
  
"WHAT! A week ago and you're worrying already? Hello, he lives in England and we live in Japan. It takes over a week for mail to be delivered!" said Sakura incredulously as a 'big fat drop' appeared. Sakura shook her head.  
  
There was a sound of screeching brakes as Touya stopped his bike abruptly. Sakura almost crashed into him. She stopped just in time and skidded. She doubled over as something hit her stomach. Wheezing, she pushed herself up and glared at Touya in the eye.  
  
"Why'd you stop for? Almost got me killed!" gasped Sakura. Sakura dusted her arms and hands.  
  
A wave of concern crossed Touya's face. But it went away as fast as it came. Touya suddenly realized why he had stopped.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing you, but who lives in England?" Touya pulled his face up close to Sakura.  
  
"Well…well Eriol lives there," said Sakura intrigued by Touya's sudden weird behavior.  
  
"That's interesting…" Touya mused as a frown ceased on his forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You know that I'm doing an ancestral project in school now, and I looked up our relatives and found out that we have a cousin living in England too! Could it be that Eriol guy you were talking about?" explained Touya.  
  
"WHAT! A long lost cousin. Living in England?" Her eyes grew big as she talked. "Dad never did mention anything about that before." said an alarmed Sakura.  
  
(To be continued…) 


	2. A misleading clue?

(Chapter 2)  
  
(Two months later)  
  
Harry panted as he ran along the Forbidden Forest. Everything around him was in a swirling white mist. He couldn't see ten feet in front of him. Harry kept on running.  
  
He rammed headfirst into a large oak tree. He felt giddy. His vision clouded over. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He looked up and saw a clearing ahead and pulled through. Moonlight was filtering through the gaps in the leaves of the trees. It was bright enough to look down and see a big, gapping gash down his front. A dark shade of blood was dripping steadily and staining his robes. Harry touched the gash gingerly. It stung so badly that Harry winced.  
  
Why was I running? Harry questioned himself.  
  
Then an answer came. Harry heard a sound of wings. He strained his ears trying to register where the sound was coming from. He looked up and saw a shadow pass overhead.  
  
What was that? Was I running away from that? Harry squinted, trying to make out what that shadow was.  
  
It was flying round in circles skimming the top of the trees, like an eagle trying to catch its prey. And, the prey was he!  
  
Harry stumbled back against a tree and saw a shadow of a young girl. Harry screwed his eyes as a blinding flash of light appeared. He peered through the light and saw the young girl holding a weird looking staff. She had big dark green eyes and light brown hair. Her delicate mouth seemed to be moving, but somehow Harry couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" shouted Harry.  
  
"I want to kill…" she replied, only to be cut off by a bright green flash of light. Harry felt a searing pain tearing his head apart.  
  
"Yikes!" Harry gave a yelp of pain and sat up. Harry's glasses were knocked askew and clattered to the ground. Through the blurred image, he could see everyone filing out of the classroom. Ron appeared to be prodding Harry's forehead with his wand in an attempt to wake him up.  
  
"You were sleeping when you suddenly stepped on my feet. What happened? Are you sick? Maybe you'd better see Madam Pompfrey…" Ron hissed at him.  
  
"OH NO! Potions!" Harry made a grab for his books cluttered on his table and stuffed them into his bag.  
  
"Hey…wait up," yelled Ron hurrying out of the classroom after Harry. The thought of going to see Madam Pompfrey lay forgotten. They dashed across the hallway, their footsteps echoing off the walls. They made it to the dungeon just in time and slid behind their cauldron.  
  
"You're exactly six seconds late, Potter and Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape swept in after them, his robes billowing around his legs.  
  
"Why you…you were late yourself…in fact, seven seconds late." Ron gritted his teeth as Malfoy looked up from behind his cauldron and smirked at them.  
  
"Ron…" both Harry and Hermione hissed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione gladly hurried out of the dungeons after Potions. Ron started to complain once he stepped out of the dungeon.  
  
"Ridiculous. Ten points and he was late himself."  
  
"Oh, will you stop that, be grateful it wasn't more." Hermione silenced Ron. Nevertheless, Ron started again and protested.  
  
"But TEN POINTS! Isn't that too much…"  
  
"Apparently, not to Snape. Besides, it was because of Sleeping Beauty here," Hermione jerked her thumb towards Harry, "that caused your lateness. Fancy sleeping in class."  
  
The duo started bickering again. "Sleeping who? Well anyway, Professor Binns was unbearable. Hah, I'd call him if I can't get to sleep, right, Harry…"  
  
Harry was dragging his feet to the Great Hall and had both of his eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh it's just a dream I had just now —" explained Harry till Ron cut in. "Yeah! Are you sure you're not sick? Don't you want to see Madam Pompfrey?"  
  
"I'm O.K. Ron, quit worrying," said Harry irritably.  
  
He stomped off towards the Great Hall leaving a confused Ron behind.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at Ron and frowned.  
  
"Don't you know anything?" said Hermione in a know-it-all voice. She shook her head and stalked off in the direction of the library.  
  
"What's wrong with her now? I knew Hermione was mental, but Harry? Unbelievable." Ron's stomach growled as he left for the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
(In the Kinomoto's house)  
  
"…So, we're leaving soon. Sometime during the Christmas school break."  
  
"Yahoo!" Kero pumped his fist (paws?) in the air.  
  
Sakura wrenched the cupboard door open. "It should be pretty cold in England now, same as Japan."  
  
Sakura pulled out an overcoat and threw it onto her bed. "I'll take this…and this…and that…and this…" Sakura flung all her clothes on the bed.  
  
"Hey!" said a muffled voice. Sakura looked back only to see Kero's tail poking out from under a pile of clothes. Sakura sifted through the pile of clothes and pulled Kero out.  
  
Touya barreled into the room. Kero dived under the bed escaping from Touya. "Why that many clothes, squirt? Afraid you'll be cold? Don't worry. You have enough fat to keep you warm. Besides the plane would have difficulty in lifting off with you on the plane. It'll be even worse with so much clothes."  
  
"Grr…" Sakura growled.  
  
"Alright, bye!" said Touya not giving Sakura any chance to step on his feet.  
  
"Phew! That was too close." Kero appeared from under the bed. "HE MAKES ME SO MAD!" Sakura gritted her teeth. "Wait till I grow older, then, I'll show him…luckily he's not coming along with me and Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura dived onto her bed, ignoring the huge pile of clothes. She snatched the phone off the hook and dialed in Syaoran's number.  
  
"Moshimoshi, Li Syaoran speaking." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Sakura here! I'm leaving for England on a 'mission' and dad said I could invite two friends. Touya didn't seem too happy about that though wonder why… anyway, could you come?" Sakura waited for Syaoran's answer.  
  
There was a momentary pause on the other end of the line as Syaoran thought it over, then came his answer,  
  
"Why not? But Meilin can't come. She has to go back to Hong Kong. And what mission are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll tell you to- " Sakura got cut off, and Touya's irritating voice came from the other extension. "No, way is that gaki going along with you. I can't bear to think of the consequences. If he really is tagging along, then, Yukito and I will come too. Don't try to stop me." Touya slammed down the receiver.  
  
There was a silence on to other end of the phone.  
  
"Well, I'll, umm talk to you tomorrow then. Bye!" Sakura broke the awkward silence.  
  
She hung the receiver back on the hook just as Touya came barging in.  
  
"What were you thinking, inviting that gaki along?"  
  
"HE IS NOT A GAKI!" Sakura's anger was mounting every second. She raised her foot and tried to step on Touya but he darted away nimbly, out of the room.  
  
Sakura slammed the room door shut. "There goes my chance of losing Touya for two weeks!" wailed Sakura. She heard him muttering to himself as he started down the stairs. Sakura dashed out of the room and saw him reach the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" shouted Sakura.  
  
"You should know where? I'm going to that gaki's house." Touya's voice floated up the stairs.  
  
"What, what are you going to do?" Sakura's voice quavered.  
  
"I'm gonna knock some sense into him. If he comes with you, he'll risk his life. What if the plane crashes because of you? You'll be too heavy for the plane." Touya grinned at her.  
  
"If the plane crashes. Then you'll get hurt, or die too, right? You'll be on the plane too…" Sakura took her revenge. But that did it. It silenced Touya. He threw a coat on before he sulked out.  
  
"She seems to like my feet. She stared at my feet two times today already!" Touya looked at his feet from the corner of his eyes.  
  
(A few days later…)  
  
"Welcome to England's International Airport! Please…"  
  
"Let's go! Eriol said he would be waiting for us!" Tomoyo yelled back at them, unable to control her excitement.  
  
"Well…I don't see him. Don't rush us!" Sakura strolled hand in hand with Syaoran, her head resting on his shoulder. Syaoran squirmed uncomfortably. Fortunately Touya didn't see that.  
  
"HEY! TOUYA!!!!" Touya lifted his head upon hearing his name. He couldn't quite register were that voice was coming from. "OVER HERE!" came that female voice again.  
  
"Gak!" Touya was strangled by something. He looked back at the corner of his eyes and saw a pretty girl hanging onto him. People were starting to stare at them.  
  
"Why…why are you here Nakuru?" Touya jumped back in shock. "I live here with Eriol!" Nakuru planted a kiss on his forehead. Touya turned a bright shade of magenta as 'a large water droplet' formed on his head.  
  
"Sakura-Chan!" Nakuru screeched. She pinched Sakura's cheeks. 'An enormous water droplet' formed on everyone's head.  
  
"Very romantic." someone whispered into Syaoran's ear. Syaoran jumped up in shock and accidentally stepped on Touya's feet.  
  
Touya winced in pain and roared, "Water buffalo. You almost broke my feet!"  
  
"Touya…please! People are starting to stare!"  
  
Syaoran glared at Touya and swiveled around. There stood Eriol prim and proper as always, with a smile on his face. "Very romantic indeed. Just now with Sakura. I see your relationship with Sakura had blossomed." He gave Syaoran a pat on the shoulder.  
  
Syaoran blushed and turned his gaze down onto his shoes.  
  
"Let's go! What are you all waiting for?" Nakuru led the way out of the airport, literally dragging Touya along. Tomoyo waved to Eriol and rushed over to him. She gave him a hug and together they walked out of the airport.  
  
Nakuru drove to Eriol's house. She turned in to the driveway. "WOW!" gasped Sakura as she caught sight of the house (mansion). She stepped out of the car and shivered. "Brr…it's cold." "Here you go. Better?" Syaoran took out his own coat and put it on her shoulders. Sakura smiled and nodded at Syaoran.  
  
All of them stepped into the house. Another 'wow' escaped from Sakura. The interior of the house was even nicer and majestic. Tomoyo however did not seem amazed. She was looking lovingly at Eriol.  
  
"Well, it's not much, not that big," Sakura 'fell on the floor' as Eriol said that, "But I have 12 more guestrooms. Who wants the room next to my room? It's the smallest room though." Tomoyo's hand immediately shot up. Her mouth seemed to be 'tied shut' as she gazed at Eriol.  
  
"The rest of the rooms are bigger, and there are two beds in them. So go choose your own rooms."  
  
They thundered up the stairs, with Touya and Eriol trailing at the back. Touya looked suspiciously at Eriol. When they reached the landing of the stairs the rest had already started choosing the rooms. Sakura automatically threw one of the bedroom doors open and pulled Syaoran in. Touya trailed in behind them.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I'm sleeping here."  
  
"But Syaoran and I chose this room first! Besides you have no place to sleep."  
  
"Well I can't leave you alone with the water buffalo. What if he tramples on you? I can sleep in the floor."  
  
"Touya!" whined Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran stepped on Touya's feet together.  
  
"OW!" Touya howled in pain. He dropped his belongings and hobbled out of the room.  
  
"That'll teach him!" Sakura gave Syaoran a high five and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Wanna throw Touya's things out?" Sakura grinned evilly. Syaoran looked at her with a question a doubt on his face, but agreed with her. They seized Touya's bags and dumped them out of the room.  
  
Touya bounded up the stairs. "Hey why are my belongings outside?" Sakura opened the door and bellowed up at Touya's ear "Stay out of the room unless I tell you to come in!" She slammed the door right in Touya's face.  
  
"TOUYA!" Nakuru's piercing voice floated from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Call Sakura! I made dinner today."  
  
"Forget it! I'd rather starve than eat the food you prepared!" replied Touya.  
  
Nakuru was up and beside him in a flash. "I made chocolate cake for dessert, steak and salad…" Nakuru tempted Touya. "I'm out of here!" Touya grabbed a coat and elbowed Nakuru out of the way.  
  
"YES! My fave!" Kero-beros yelled and tumbled out of the room. He flew pass Touya and Nakuru in a blur a yellow. A shower of feathers fluttered down onto Touya's head. "NA-NI! That looks like the bigger version of Sakura's favorite stuffed animal." Touya clutched his heart.  
  
"KERO!" Sakura rushed out of the room. She froze at the sight of Touya looking at Kero's full form. "Er…hi, Touya…this is Kero." stammered Sakura as she introduced both of them.  
  
"Finally you're talking Kero-beros…that's the name right?" Touya asked Kero.  
  
"NO, its Cerberus." Kero said smugly.  
  
"Whatever." Touya replied waving his hand and dismissing the subject.  
  
"Hey who stole my 'phrase'?" Shaoran poked his head out of the room. He glared at Touya.  
  
"Both of you…both of you…you knew…oh my god!" Sakura shifted her eyes between Touya and Kero.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Sakura screamed at them.  
  
"US!" Touya and Kero cried out innocently in unison. "What does it have to do with us?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Three of them started bickering all the way down the stairs.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's eat!" Nakuru clamped her arm around Shaoran's shoulder and steered him to the stairs. Shaoran wriggled free from her grasp and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
(In the Gryffindor common room)  
  
Rain pelted down on the windows. Harry tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He got out of bed and put his feet gently on the ground so as not the wake the others up. He poured himself a sip of water from the mug beneath the window. Glancing out of the window, his thoughts drifted back to the dream. He bit his lip and thought hard. Harry's dreams always meant something. It was so real. Harry touched his scar again.  
  
Who was that girl? What did she say she wanted to do?  
  
Harry frowned and tried to remember what she said. It was something like, 'I want to kill…' and was broken off. She looked so familiar. Like someone he met before. Some relative. But who? The only relative he knew was the Dursleys. There were also his parents who he saw in pictures. Other than that, he had no more relatives. So who was she?  
  
She said she wanted to kill someone. Who?  
  
Suddenly an intriguing thought strike Harry.  
  
ME!? She wants to kill me!? Harry had been playing with death ever since he came to Hogwarts. It was always Voldermort who tried to kill him. But this time it's a girl!  
  
Harry smacked his forehead.  
  
Of course! Maybe Voldermort sent her! Maybe Voldermort knew that Harry couldn't bear to hurt a girl, as it wasn't very polite.  
  
And there was a weird looking wand. Although Harry could sense a powerful aura coming from her, Harry knew that wand was no ordinary wand.  
  
Harry started to panic. What could he do? She was going to kill him.  
  
(To be continued…) 


End file.
